The Suspected Vesper
by fieryjunior35
Summary: This is not your ordinary Cahill agent. It's not like you could actually have someone so handy with the sword and so capable of embarrassing Dan on the same day, and you could meet her. -Officially revamping story-
1. The Rescue

Chapter 1 – The Rescue

_(by FieryJunior1 aka ME!)_

FJ is in a jet, 10,000 ft from sea level | FJ's POV

Ten thousand feet above sea level, a white jet was flying over the US. The only person in the jet was a girl with brown skin, and big dark brown eyes. She has her long black hair tied in a ponytail, like how she always does. She was in a red shirt and her favorite checkered violet pants. She was also wearing her favorite sneakers and white lucky socks. This was no mission to turn back from, especially from a Lucian leader. She was checking her GPS.  
>"Hmm...So we're almost there. About an hour from now I'll be at Amy and Dan's. I'll lower myself down a little." she said while lowering her plane's altitude to 5000. "Good thing I escaped from those Vespers. Or else the entire family would be in <em>even<em> greater danger."  
>"Yes, I know. I'm still so proud of you, my orchid." a man's voice suddenly says. She looked around from where it was coming from, but it was actually from her Lucian communicator, a flatscreen TV that is specially designed for communication from any point in the world. She dropped her mouth in utter shock. "Uncle Vikram? Is that really you?"<br>"Of course, FJ, who else would actually call you 'an orchid'? Me, of course." Vikram Kabra says, laughing a little.  
>"Uncle! You know I almost died of grief back there! You acted like Alistair!" she shouts, putting special empasis on the words 'died of grief'.<br>"I know, I'm sorry. It must be done. You know I was a superb agent back in the day." he puts in.  
>"Uncle, don't be too much of a show-off. Maybe that's where your son got the sarcasm." she replies teasingly. They both laugh and bade each other goodbye.<br>"O my gosh! He's alive!" she shouts happily and starts to dance around. "Agent FJ, there is a disturbance down below.' the GPS interrupts.  
>She puts her serious face on and says to her GPS (named Richard), "Good. Please show me."<br>The GPS shows of 10 boats with the Vesper insignia in them, chasing a boat full of orange-jumpsuit wearing people. "Madam, these seem are the hostages who escaped, as your research indicates." It zooms in the boat being chased. They _were_ the hostages, with Fiske driving the boat blazingly fast.  
>"Richard, lower the jet and handle the controls, we're on a rescue mission." she orders her GPSco-pilot Richard, a robot that can control the plane when ordered to. "Yes ma'am." he says.  
>Agent FJ then runs to the door, opens it, and as the jet, Vikram, was being lowered to the hostages' escape boat, she braced herself to jump. She grabbed her tranquilizer gun and some explosives and threw herself out the door.<p>

Natalie was holding on for dear life | Natalie's POV  
>"Uncle Fiske, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but we SERIOUSLY NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I shout over the rushing wind, splashing waves and the firing of guns right at us.<br>"Natalie, we're already at full throttle! How are we supposed to outrun 10 shooting Vesper boats?" Fiske shouts back.  
>Natalie calmed down. For a little bit. I looked around at the boat. Phoenix was holding onto me, while I was holding on to the railing. Ted (or is it Ned?) was beside Nellie, helping her at least to sit up and hang on. Alistair, Reagan and Evan were holding onto each other, trying to believe what was happening. Then I looked at Evan. <em>Hmm...he looks so cute behind those goofy glasses though. <em>I thought. _What was I thinking? Eww...I can't believe he's Amy's already. Poor Ian. I think he's going to have an even harder time with it._ "Um, Natalie, is it?" Evan says. I shake my head, trying to forget what I just thought. "Yes. What?" I snap back. "I knew it. You do look just like Ian," he points out. "You know, for a little bit." I blush. _Ugh! He's Amy's! What am I trying to do? Am I losing myself again?  
><em>"Guys, we seriously need a miracle here." Nellie says, trying to muster all the courage that she can. Then, as if on cue, a girl with a helmet on her head jumps on the boat and suddenly throws explosives at the Vesper boats. All of the boats explode, sweeping us up in a wave. He looks at me, and nods. I try to say, "Thank you, whoever you are." I say. But then, a boat chases us through all the smoke. "Vespers!" Evan shouts.  
><em>Wow, who is this girl? So confident, so deadly...wow...I wish I was like her right now.<em> Then, he takes off her helmet. The 'he' is actually a 'she'! Wow, what would she come up next, call Ian and the others here? Ugh, I sound those very corny narrators at those cheap stunt shows. I really **have** lost my mind.  
>She pulls a tranquilizer gun and shoots the Vespers, still stunned at what happened back there. She lights up a flare, then a red light forming a snake head suspends itself in the air. "You're-" I say in full shock. "a Lucian, yes. I am here to help you." She whistles and a white jet comes down, with its door open. She shouts at Fiske and she manuvers (sp?) the boat exactly<em> inside<em> the jet's door.  
>All of us were astounded on how this girl saved us. Then I looked at her...wow. She looks like Ian as a girl, though she is maybe taller than him by a few. "Um...thanks for saving us back there, whoever you are." I say to her. She smiles at me, and that made me remind of Isabel, when she was showing me around the mall when I was just very young. "Sure, Natalie, this is what Cahills do, right?" she says, sweeping her long black hair behind her back. The others just cheered, Fiske even shakes her hand and everyone else patting her in the back. I watch her, blushing from everyone's expressions of thanks. Then, she tends to Nellie's wound and flies the jet toward the command center.<br>_I wonder what would everyone think of her? Hmph...Ian might be jealous that a girl like her actually saved us all from being captured again. _I thought. _Maybe Hamilton would be a little jealous of a girl driving a boat that good. Or Dan, being that she was a little ninja-like when she entered the boat like that. Wow, she's already a magnet. I wonder who trained her..._ I thought as we cruise on safely towards Attleboro.

**The promised story in the MB, is now here on ! We (meaning me and WolfStorm102 aka Dani) do alternate parts on the story, as we agreed.**

**I do the part for the newbie agent while WolfStorm does the parts for the Cahills...**

**Er...I know. I should cut it from Marienne's POV, but I got a little excited and tensioned (is it a real word) with writing it on the MB since I started it.**

**Merry Christmas, btw...**

**~FieryJunior35**


	2. Did She Do What She Actually Did?

Chapter 2: Did She Do What She Actually Did?

_(by: WolfStorm102 aka Dani)_

I was flipping out|Amy's POV

I blinked my eyes in shock as the girl tended to Nellie's injuries and then flew us back on the jet. What the heck-fire? (A/N: Sorry, had to say that... My mother says that all the time) The girl was tall, like a female version of Ian...Okay, scrap that. That just brings_bad_ images.  
>Speaking of Ian, "Amy? Are you okay?" I realized that I had been standing in shock for about the past minute and a half. I nod my head, forcing myself out of the shock.<br>"I'm fine! But, how are you? You must be so happy to see Natalie again... I know I am. To see Nellie and Fiske, that is." Ian nodded, a big smile on his face. I realized that I had never seen him happy like this before.  
>"It's great to see her. Even seeing everyone else is nice. I really should be getting to know everyone slightly better..." Ian's voice trailed off at the end.<br>I watched as Hamilton pulled Reagan into a bone-crushing hug. Ted and Sinead were hugging, and she was crying. Dan and Natalie were already arguing, but it seemed to be in good nature. Phoenix was standing by Nellie and Alistair, chatting with Jonah, looking very happy. Fiske had disappeared with FJ, probably trying to interrogate her or something like that.  
>Good luck with that. This girl was ridiculously secretive. Just then, Evan walked up to me, a strange, hesitant look on his face.<p>

I was stunned|Ian's POV

Just as Evan walked up to us, Amy grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.  
>"What do you want, Evan?" she asked, glaring daggars at him.<br>I was too stunned by her latest action to even smirk at him. Evan flinched and said, "Amy, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry-"  
>"SORRY? Do you think sorry is gonna cut it? Do you even realize what I had to go though? And in case this wasn't already clear, we are through!" Amy yelled at him, pushing him against the wall.<br>Around them, others had gone silent. He doubted that any of them had ever seen Amy like this. Then, Dan spoke what I had been thinking. "As entertaining as this is, shouldn't we be trying to figure out who this girl is?"  
>Everyone nodded and started talking, and Amy grabbed my hand again. I didn't shake her off. I actually...didn't really mind.<br>"Amy?" I started questioningly. "Oh, sorry." she said, seemingly cut off from the world. With a glance, she dropped my hand. She had a glazed look in her eyes. "Amy." I said again, this time as more of a statement.  
>"What?" Amy asked me, almost irritated. "Are you <em>sure<em> you're okay?" This time, I swore I literally saw Amy's eyes flash red.  
>"Will you stop asking me that? I don't need anyone's pity, and especially not your's!" she exploded, storming over to Dan, who just gave me a cheeky grin.<p> 


	3. The Destruction is Just Beginning

Chapter 3 : The Destruction is Just Beginning

Wow, I never thought it's supposed to be a **happy **reunion | Marienne's POV

I relaxed in my seat and put my headphones on. I then cruise the jet safely and I requested Richard to manuever (sp?) the jet for me, as I was recording my agent progress in my Lucian Log (aka laptop). "Operation Cahill Rescue complete. All 7 hostages have been saved. Also picked up the supposed 'rescue team'. The weird thing: they're not celebrating back there. I think Amy's shouting at Ian and-" "Um, could I talk to the pilot of this jet?" Ian's voice interrupts.  
>O. M. G. He's actually going to talk to me. Um...um...what should I do...! Okay, relax..."Um, just a moment." I said. Then, I fixed my hair, and neaten up my shirt and pants. I wore now a white shirt with my light yellow shorts. Then, I personally opened the door for him. He sits in my recliner, looking totally bummed. "Hi Ian." I said.<br>"Hi...um, what was your name again?" I chuckle a little bit. "Marienne, Ian."  
>"Marienne, hi. And thanks for saving the hostages. And helping us all the way home. And..."<br>I raised my hand. "Okay, that's enough. So, you really want to know about me, right?"  
>He looks up. <em>OMG! He's that cute in person. Ugh, I think I'm going to faint. Okay...relax. <em>"Yes. That's actually what I wanted to do."  
>I sit in the sofa. "Sure. Why not? For starters, I'm a Lucian agent. I was trained in a week..."<br>"A week?" he says, in full shock. "Well, if I was trained in years, I should be invited even before the whole kidnapping thing started. Also, how bad you really needed someone who could actually help you. Very badly, right? So, the leaders decided to train me in a week by one of them." I reply.  
>"Oh. Sorry, I still can't get over the whole you single-handedly defeating those 10 Vesper boats, then there's saving the hostages and picking us up, now there's this. So, who trained you?"<br>A shiver ran across my spine._Ugh, I can't tell him that. Ever! Besides, it's totally going to ruin the moment._ "Well, um...I don't know him that much. Whenever I ask him a question about who he is, he just forgets it and continues my training. But I realize that he was a 'he' because of how his voice sounds."  
>"Oh...you're that observant."<br>"Thank you, I learned being that observant way before I became a agent." I reply with a grin. He just smiles politely and sinks again in his chair.  
>"Well, that wraps this up. Now, I want to know <em>exactly<em> what happened in there."  
>"Oh." he glumly replies and sits back up. "Well, you see..."<br>The rest of the flight back for me was both shocking and interesting at the same time. He tells me about Evan being a Vesper, he being heart-broken about earlier and him being worried about Amy's feelings. Wow. He really likes her **that** much.  
>After the whole talk thing, I just let him sit there as we cruise on safely onto the Cahill's front yard. I can really feel the emotional effect of this entire thing. As I set the jet down the yard (thank that the yard was that big, since the jet's right wing almost hit the mansion), I say this through the intercom:<p>

Welcome home Cahills, back in Attleboro. This has been Lucian Agent Marienne, cruising the Vikram over the Cahill mansion. This has been flight 1507.

I turn off the intercom, letting the others out safely. Then, I turn to Ian, who was still looking _that_ glum over the whole argument thing. "Ian, you okay back there?" I say encouragingly. "No. I admit it, after what has happened I don't." He says sadly.  
>"I'll give you a piece of advice. If a girl undergoes this emotional imbalance, you shouldn't butt in. That would make her even more angry. For someone like you who has very close feelings to her, at least try cheering her up a little. If you think she needs some time alone, then give it to her. That's the best thing a guy would give to a girl, it shows how you care for her." I say, winking at him at the end.<br>He smiles. "Thanks for everything again."  
>"Ugh, you're repeating yourself. Just go in the mansion and-"<br>_BOOM.  
><em> The entire mansion explodes in front of us, and all the Cahills got in the jet, again.  
>We rush out to see what happened, and it seems we got the reason why Evan helped them to escape. He was holding a gun, pointing at Ian.<p>

**The next part's coming up, don't worry. You can actually see it there before here. The link is at my profile.**

**Merry Christmas!**

~**FieryJunior35**


	4. We Dance, and I Won

**Here it is folks, the next chapter of our joint story...sorry it took so long. (Unexpected problems)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : We Dance, and I Win<p>

_by fieryjunior35_

I am so over Evan being 'adorkable'! | Marienne's POV  
>There we were, all the hostages together safe and sound at the Cahills' mansion. However, Evan was driven with rage with me actually killing them (the Vespers, well, you would have probably known about that since...err...never mind). I mean, he has an uncle, as what Ian told me earlier, but I didn't knew if I killed him. Uh oh...maybe I did, since at the look on his face, he's not happy one bit.<br>Me and Ian haven't gone off the jet, but Evan did...and apparenly, he has planted a bomb or something in the mansion, got a gun, and pointed it toward us. I'm not scared of a death threat, but if it's Ian's, I'm already scared. My job is to keep an eye on him, and protect him. If I fail, it's like I already died. I don't care if it was given to me as a mission, it's already a part of my life.  
>Me and Ian are frozen in my state-of-the-art pilot's room in my custom-made jet, since Evan has pointed a gun directly at us. "Get out of there Ian! And your little agent girlfriend! Get out, or the entire family will die!" He then has this button on his hand. "Richard? What could the button activate?" Richard then pauses, then shows me a schematic diagram of our jet, filled with bombs in all directions on my cellphone. "All those bombs, milady." I then stopped to think. <em>Uh oh. If we try to escape, the entire jet would burst like a firecracker. If we go down there, we could get killed. Or...<em> I then, whispered to Ian my ingenious plan. He nods in agreement. I try to hold my screaming to get enough courage to tell the Cahills. Then I activated my secret weapons panel and each Cahill, even us, would get a weapon. I got my Shana cloak (inspired by the anime Shakugan no Shana, where the main character Shana, hides her weapon in a cloak) and activated my 'deadly nails' and we and Ian got off the jet. I gave him the same cloak, with the weapons I custom-made for him.  
>We then act casual. Evan's gun was still pointed at Ian, and I was still tensed. Even if him being next to me relieves my tension, I still am scared of the fact that if he either sets the bomb to fire or shoot Ian. Either sounds bad. All the Cahills would be wiped off from the face of the earth in one explosive motion, while the future of the entire Lucian branch would crumble at that one moment. Good thing the four Ekats were there, and they are working on diffusing the bomb while being in the jet. Richard's helping them.<br>"You, me. Let's dance girlie." Evan says, with a mocking taunt. "Why would I have a beef with you Evan? I was just doing my job. Besides, I can't do it..."  
>Evan sneers. <em>That's it. Lesson One: Let your enemy be unfocused. Taunt him, so that you would get the chance of a upperhand.<em> "You can't kill me because you're afraid? But what about my uncle, huh? You killed him when you shot him in the last boat! You. Don't. Care!" he charges, with a katana in hand. _Where did he?-Dan. Ugh.  
><em>I then tie my cloak, and my alternate form emerges. The flame-haired hot-eyed Flame of Heaven. I love this version, besides, this shows the prominence of being a Lucian. I draw my Twin Jade Swords, glowing with a fiery green. This represents that I'm being Lucian, I can be like a Janus-y person once a while. I then attack. Our swords sparked, swished as they passed, almost getting either of us wounded. Then, when our swords clashed again, I pushed forward, staggering the glass-eyed teen, giving me a chance to pin him. Ian then takes a poison dart and fires it at the button. It disintegrates, without exploding the ship. I pin him down, and I administered my 'Painful Anaesthesia', a powerful tranquilizer that when after a few hours, the person would wake into terrible pain at where it was administered. I gave it at his arm, then he faints.  
>We then disable and destroy the bombs, and left Evan under the Holts' and Ian's care. The rest of us scouted the once beautiful recreated mansion, where it was destroyed (again). Amy cries in silence while Dan just kept silent. Sinead bows her head down in shame, because she was remarked by the work that she did around the house, now in flames. Uncle Fiske and Nellie helped themselves of finding items that could be still useful in the near future.<br>Amy suddenly remembered something. "Saladin!"

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a story readers? Actually, I'm new to writing a story with an action scene in it...my bad if it's that <em>bad<em>.**

**~fieryjunior35**


	5. A Bit Calm and Curious

Chapter 5: A Bit Calm and Curious

_by WolfStorm102_

Amy's POV

"Saladin!" I cried.  
>I saw Dan's face contort into a desperate look, and he raced into the burning house. "SALADIN!" He yelled.<br>"Dan, no!" I tried to tell him.  
>The house was nowhere near safe. That didn't stop him from ducking through the used-to-be doorway.<br>"Saladin!" he called, yet again, this time shifting though the charred piles of rubble in the "house".  
>"Oh, no. . ." Sinead murmured. She had seen over the past couple of monthes, just how attached Dan was to our pampered kitty.<br>I raced in after him, and pulled him into a hug. He was crying-something he never does. I saw what the real cause was. In the corner was an old sweater that Saladin had faithfully used as a cat bed for ages. It had been a gift to Saladin from Dan, but when I had asked where he had gotten it he would just laugh and say, "It was a gift." But now it was ripped, and stained in something that looked horribly like blood. I held Dan in my arms for a moment, when suddenly, I heard, "_Mrrp_."  
>Dan let go of me and whirled around to look at a half shut cabinet, that looked as though it was ready to fall off the wall. A small, irritated cat face that was streaked in ash poked his head out, holding a small tin of caviar in his jaws.<br>"SALADIN!" Dan screamed, scooping the cat up in his hand. Saladin responded by nuzzling his head in Dan's neck. I gave him a pat on the head, and crooned, "Good, Saladin. Grace trained you so well."  
>We walked back outside, and Sinead ran up and gave Sinead a scratch under the chin, saying, "Hey there, cat."<br>"I'm glad you're alive, fat-cat." Hamilton added, giving an approving nod.  
>As everyone started to clear off, I said, "Wait! What do we do now? And who are you?" I asked FJ.<br>She gave me a shrug and said, "That's classified. I'm sorry."  
>"What?" Ian asked. "How is that classified? You show up, kick Vesper butt, rescue everyone, immobolize Evan with some<em>...thing,<em>and now you can't at least tell you who you're working for?" He sounded very exasperated. FJ's eyes twinkled and said, "I'm sure you know them, Ian. They certainly know you!" She said it as though it was an inside joke. "So, what was with the mad-awesome ninja skills?" Dan asked, hopping up next to her. She laughed and they started talking. I, however, had to go see something...

Sinead's POV

I watched Amy slink back to where Evan was. She leaned over the arm that FJ had stabbed him with a poison dart. Immediatly I recognized the effects of the poison. Evan was going to be in lots of pain when he woke up. Serves him right.  
>"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked Amy, crouching down next to her.<br>She sighed and said, "I don't know. I feel happy, and confused, and. . . I just want to know if he's really evil? And then there's Ian. Oh, Sinead, I just don't know what to do!" Amy did indeed looked confused. Her eyes were red from her crying, but she looked weary and sad, like she didn't know who or what to trust. I had seen so many people with that look during the Clue Hunt, even though I had only been in it for a short time.  
>"I don't know-" I began, giving her a hug, but she cut me off.<br>"You don't know? But you know everything!" Amy told me in surprise. The funny thing was, she seemed to mean it.  
>I laughed and said, "Come on, Amy. Let's go check out the new girl. I have a funny feeling about her. . ."<p> 


	6. A Discovery and Mansion Planning

**Chapter 6: A Discovery and Mansion-picking**

_by fieryjunior35 (yours truly, duh)_

**Guys...ty for the continuous support. Do I have to tell you guys many times that I do not own the 39 clues, just some stories inspired by it, which by the way are totally original? No? Okay, then. Here's the next part!**

* * *

><p>I'm thinking of a way to repair the mansion. | Marienne's POV<p>

As I assessed the damage to the house, I thought of options. _Hm...what if I make all the Cahills work at construction? Nah. Everyone's still in a bad moment. Oh I know!_ I then run off to the jet, until I heard Sinead call my name. _Oh well, I could wait. I can postpone until everyone can 'take it all in'._

I run over to Amy and Sinead. "So, Amy? You okay?" I ask her. From her red and wet eyes, it's obvious she's already in a lot. And Saladin almost dying. And Evan...poor Amy. I know how she feels. "Yeah, I'm okay." she replies, wiping a little more of the tears in her eyes.

"So, Sinead, what did you want to ask me about?"

"I know who you are." she tells in an _oh-it's-so-obvious-voice_. I gulped. _Oh no, if she finds out...I'm history. Good luck about keeping Uncle Vikram's secret._"Oh, you do?" I said, faking it (duh, Lucian...though I can't completely act straight through. Bad experience)

"You're...the girl missing from that family murder, right?" she says triumphantly. _Phew! At least they could know that._

I nodded. Apparently she said it in a voice that loud that the other Cahills heard. All of them looked at me. "Welcome to our world." Ian says.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Um, for your information, I already got the greeting the first thing I found about it."

"No way you escaped the whole thing...you're like...Ana...Anae..." Hamilton says. Or at least tried.

"Anastasia? I know. They're already nicknaming me the 'Philippine Anastasia' in the online stories. Ugh, please...I'm not even royal!"  
>Dan laughed. I stared back at him. "You want to have a dose of my 'Painful Anaethesia' without the passing out? I do have something here..." I say as I reached in my pocket. Then, Dan safeguarded himself in my jet.<p>

"Ha! What a fake ninja. Sheesh, I was just bluffing." I say triumphantly.

"Anyways, that matter aside, what now?" Natalie suggests. "Oh that. I was about to get my construction robots..." I say.

Sinead looks at me as if I knew something she doesn't. (Believe me, she doesn't know the half of me yet) "Construction robots?"

"Yeah. Well, I was bored with creating all 10 of my unique poisons, including the PA, so I created weapons and stuff like that. So, one of them is my construction robots." I whistled. Then, three flying balls came into view and transformed into mini-construction workers. "Cool!" Dan said while running toward them. "Watch and learn ninja-wannabe. Okay guys, rebuild. Reconstruction of mansion, top detail included."

The three robots bowed down. Then, they worked like crazy. Good thing I updated them, so that they could reconstruct anything damaged by almost any force possible. "Um, guys, according to my calculations, this mansion's going to take a week, due to their current speed. So, where are we going to stay for a while?"

Apparently, they had no idea. "What about Evan?" Fiske asks. "Oh him. Sorry, I forgot. He'll be in Lucian's maximum security prison for a little while, as they are to interrogate him after maybe a few hours." I say, then I called Alana and told her to come pick him up.

"Okay, done and done." I assured them. "Aren't you being a _little _too helpful?" Nellie asks. "Well, the special medicine you gave me worked so much, but then this? Are you sure you're not faking it?" I raise an eyebrow. "No Nellie, I'm not."

"Where to now?" Dan asks. "I hope it's somewhere awesome."

"Well, I have three options. First, Uncle Alistair's mansion in Korea. Second, the Kabra mansion in London. Lastly, my mansion at the Philippines. Any votes?"

Everyone thought for a second. "Well, Daniel would actually _destroy _our mansion," Ian says.

"I raise to that." Natalie agrees.

"Okay, so the London mansion is out. Then, that leaves Alistair and my mansion."  
>"I don't want to spend time at an old man's house!" Dan complains.<p>

"Excuse me young Madrigal. I am not old. I may be a little older than your uncle here...but that doesn't mean I'm that old!" Alistair snaps.

"Ahem! People, we need a temporary Cahill sanctum, not another judgemental argument!"

"Fine, I vote to Marienne's mansion." Amy says.

"Seconded." Sinead agrees.

Then the rest agrees as well. "Okay, guys...let's go to the place of my birth."

* * *

><p><strong>Too short? It's the writer's block doing I tell you! It's always in the way!<strong>

*ahem* **That was awkward...please R & R!**

~fieryjunior35


	7. Fullyloaded and Suspicions

**Chapter 7: Fully-loaded and Suspicions**

_by amianfan102 (aka WolfStorm102)_

**Thanks for supporting. Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the 39 Clues, just the copies of the books and some cards.**

* * *

><p>Dan's POV<p>

Are all Lucians loaded? They must be. Either that, or the fact that FJ has a kick-butt mansion like the Kabras must be an amazing coincidence. A really annoying one. I mean, sure, we're rich, but not THAT rich. Her mansion was on a big hill in the middle of the country. I'm not exactly sure _what country _, seeing as how FJ told us all that that was confidential until told otherwise. Pfft, be that way then. Then Amy told me it should be obvious. It took me awhile to figure it out, but then I was like, oh, yeah! Phillippines. Duh.

Okay, that girl is seriously weird. But not in a bad way. In a different way. She fights like a Lucian, is as nice as a Madrigal, as genius as an Ekaterina, as creative as a Janus, and can fight as well as a Tomas. FJ was a mystery to us all. Except for Ian, who claimed to us when FJ was out of ear-shot that he swore he knew that fighting style. Too bad he couldn't place it. Vesper, perhaps?

Anyhow, we arrived at a gigantic mansion made to look a bit like a temple. In the back I could see acres of woods, a horse stable, a swimming pool for swimming laps, and a large dome building that she refused to tell us what it was about. At the moment, anyway.

The interior was just as sweet with fifteen foot ceiling and cameras in every corner. There were plush rugs and miles of corridores, of which halls three to five were off-limits unless FJ or someone else in charge said otherwise. She showed us all to our rooms, which were just as awe-inspiring. Then, she called us all down the the meeting room.

The meeting room looked like one out of a movie. You know, one of those impossibly long wooden tables with blue swivel seats down both sides and at the ends. Hamilton, Jonah, the Holt sisters, and I were having a race around the room in some of the chairs when she walked in, looking a bit frazzled.

"Okay, Cahils! This is my house. Where I grew up." She was talking about what they would be doing while we were here, which consisted of training and other 'fun' activities of the sort, when she grabbed her ear and yelled, "Ow!"

Ear-piece! Duh. Be any more obvious? She listened intently for a moment and then said, "Yes, of course. I'll make sure nothing happens to them."

We were all whispering among our Cahill selves until she said, "Well, anyhow guys, moving on, I know that-"

"Who were you talking to?" Ian asked, interrupting her.

"No one. I mean, no one who can speak to you guys at the moment. But I assure you, I won't hurt you guys," FJ said, trying to calm all of us down.

We're Cahills...Good luck with that.

"No, I know that voice! That man, he called you Carnation?" Ian insisted, who was sitting right next to FJ.

The Brit was obviously starting to put something together.

"Of course not! Carnation, where would you get that from?" She waved it off, but it sounded like a forced lie.

"But that's what my...never mind," Ian said, giving up.

FJ almost visibly relaxed and then said, "And continuing with stuff to do around here, our first training lesson is sky emergencies. What to do when you're thousands of feet above the ground, and all you have is a parachute to escape alive. Better know how to use one, right?"

"Yes!" Hamilton and I chorused, giving each other high fives.

Most definitely fun training activities.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that good enough? She posted this just yesterday at the original source. Btw, if you are a supporter of her MB posts, she also updated her own agent story as well, on the same day.<strong>

**Still writing, fieryjunior35**


	8. Horseletting with Dan

**Chapter 8: Horse-Letting with Dan**

_by fieryjunior35 (aka FieryJunior1)_

**Hey guys, hasn't it been a while? Or was it? Seriously, I have no idea. Time seems to travel faster than the blink of an eye in my perspective. Anyways, I'll leave the disclamer to...**

**Me: ...Hamilton!**

**Hamilton: Hey FJ, what were you talking about anyways?**

**Me: I want you to say the disclaimer about our adventures together.**

**Hamilton: *shrugs* You sound awkward back there.**

**Me: I know, *sighs* I have no idea how to say it in another way. Disclaimer please.**

**Hamilton: FJ doesn't own anything about the 39 Clues, just their merchandise. Where's the video game room?**

**Me: Didn't I give you a tracking device? Dan's there, *shows device* see?**

* * *

><p>Let me get to know you guys better...and I'll let you to your training. | Marienne's POV<p>

"But first Dan, Hamilton..." I say to the action-ridden best friends. "...won't you guys want to check my place out for a second?"

Both of their faces fell. The others perked up. Oh, and threw their backpacks in a fit in the ground. Next thing I knew, they would be clawing them like Saladin and Ian's clothes. Which they aren't, thank goodness.

"What? What kind of-"

"Ahem? This is my house. You _don't_, and you seriously _don't_, want to get on Charles' bad side. Besides, my plane's still under maintenance."

"The jet?" Sinead asks.

"No...the plane for the skydiving. Charles tried a little 'trick' with it, so the plane would actually be ready tomorrow."

Ian looked up at his phone. Amy and Jonah stopped in their conversation. Wow, everyone's astounded already at my butler.

"Yeah, he's like a male version of Grace, but then, I bet my entire collection on Artemis Fowl books that Grace is a better stunt pilot than he is. No offense though."

Charles just nodded. "Obviously." Amy agrees.

"Grace is better than that military guy with the lion cubs!" Dan shouts. Jonah stares daggers at him.

"Oops...sorry, didn't mean to say that...but I don't know..." he succumbs. Ha! Show it to a ninja-wannabe!

"About the estate-exploring, one butler or maid will guide you each around. They're all familiar. And for Luke's sake, please-" I glared at Dan. "-don't destroy anything!" The others snickered at my remark.

"Well, go then! It's 9 am, so lunch is at 12, then snacks at 3 and dinner at 7:30. Everyone is needed to be back by 7:30, since the gardener would be at work at then."

"The gardener works at night?" Ian curiously asks.

"Yes, and besides, all my fauna and flora glow-in-the-dark anyways. You could see them from your rooms. And he's the one who shouted in my earpiece."

"What's with the 'nothing happens to them' thing?" Ugh. If I could lure him into my Imaginary Spectra room, I would mesmer the guy senseless. But then...that would go against my nature. Oh well to the curiouser and curiouser.

"Oh, well, he's a very kind man. He's here since this mansion had _almost_ anything that anyone would want in their estate. I can be a little mischevious...but when needed." Amy looks at me with her eyes saying something like _Make sure you and Dan don't 'hang-out' most of the time_. Ian nods, hinting that he understood what happened earlier. Yes! The lie did the trick.

"Anyways," I say as I clapped my hands. "Aren't you guys going on exploring my mansion?" The Cahills went on in pairs, except for Amy and Sinead, who has Narcissa behind them.

"Um, guys? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want you to show us around your way. You won't mind?"

Shoot! There goes my meeting with him. He's in the 'gardener's' house, 'sleeping'. Oh well, we always meet at night, so maybe the meeting can be arranged at that time anyways. Other than that, I don't have anything else to do. "Sure, but then I have to tell the gardener that my rose advice would have to wait. Then, I can escort you guys up and about the mansion."

I told into the earpiece what I just said. Good thing he's that good of a Lucian agent.

"Okay, he agrees. Too bad, I was about to explain how to get the blue rose without any weird scientist experiments or that kind of explanation. Let me show you guys to my room first..."

I showed them my velvet-red room. It comprises of the entire second floor, with a very wide window opening up to the expanse of the mansion's outdoor amenities. It has shelves full to the brim with nonfiction and fiction books alike, and a special one with a golden label, "Philippine fiction". The bed is like one out of a fairy tale. Rosy-pink sheets curtained the poster bed with velvet violet sheets and a pink poodle. The rooms smells like a mix of powder and a bed of very fragrant flowers. It really is a room for the rich, to my standards, by the way. Has its own bathroom and...a special private room for...matters.

"Well, is it too velvet? I know, I _may_ have exceeded it a little too much, but it is _my_ room after all, right?"

The two girls nodded. Amy seems impressed at my shelves full of fiction and nonfiction. Sinead is eyeing a platform surrounded by mirrors.

"What's this?" She stepped onto the platform, then her clothes changed suddenly. Oops, she changed into my favorite sleepwear, a pair of red pjs with a breast pocket with the letters 'FJ' stitched on with fancy gold. (Real gold, btw)

"This is my Insta-Change Clothes Changer. I just step on the platform, and a special computer scans a random piece of outfit from my very large closet (I bet it's bigger than Natalie's, I did go once into the mansion, but I wasn't able to explore its depths. May have to do after all this is over) and under a very dramatic light finish, you have your clothes changed faster than the average sneeze."

"Oh." Sinead says, very piqued into one of my inventions once again. "Well, how do I change back?"

"Sure. Revert!" I said joyously.

_Reverting back to original clothes._ The animated voice I created myself for the changer said. Then Sinead was wearing the shirt and jeans she wore before the change.

"Very handy, isn't it? Well, I am working on a very compact version...but I guess you guys are the higher priority now." I glanced at the bookshelves. "Hey, let's go to Amy, she may get lost in there. I already got lost there two times last week."

"Sure." We then got into the shelves and found Amy by my dedicated bookshelf collection of Philippine fiction. I also have a translated version next to the original copy, just in case opportune people would want to read the Philippine paper treasure trove without hiring a translator.

"Hey Amy, what'cha reading?" I asking in a Isabelle-like fashion. Sinead snickered behind me.

"Oh, um..._Noli me Tangere : English Translation_. This is _one _long novel." she comments.

"But a good one all the same. Why not I teach you girls how to speak my dialect, Filipino, to make you more interested in my culture. Best part, only you two are learning it." I said confidently.

Both girls were at their breaking point of squealing, or something like that. Amy and Sinead squealing? Don't want to know if they do such a thing.

The excitement was cut off my a brief part of the song Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce echoing through my room.

"Uh oh. Emergency." I said to them. "Let's go to the window."

I produced my special room ring, a gold band with a tiny ruby in it. I waved it at the window, and it suddenly dims into a very huge computer screen. Then, I wore it on my finger.

"Nice window." Sinead applauds.

It displayed the background of me wearing my JS Prom outfit. I seriously loved that...

"You look very beautiful and regal there, FJ." Amy comments.

"Thanks. Now where's that alert screen...?" I said as I searched. I found the program named, _Horse Ruckus, _a tiny executable video file on my desk. I clicked it by pointing my ringed finger at it and saying 'Open'. The title said, _Urgent message from Madeleine, currently located at your horse ranch_.

"My dearest madam, Dan has created ruckus once again, as how you would say. This time, he tied Ian to one of your most beloved horses, Lily, and sent the 49 others running crazy around the ranch. Please go immediately, who knows what would happen?" The very worried maid said before the program deleted itself.

"Oh no, this is bad indeed." I say. "But no matter, let's assess the damage done, shall we?" Both the girls nod.

I turn off the computer, and then I spot easily at the left-hand corner the stampede, with a poor Ian tied onto my Lily. Grr...that Dan's going to commit seppuku alright, by me!

"Girls," I say as I go to my changer and changed into a impersonated costume of Anne Oakley, only with rope in hand. "let's rangle some horses!"

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys getting onto this? Well, there be more of it! Just stay tuned!<strong>

**Getting pumped, fieryjunior35**


	9. The Chase, Lunch and Rooms

Time to get Dan a taste of _real_ Lucian fury, not that Ian doesn't show it... | Marienne's POV

Me and the girls, Amy and Sinead, are armed with ropes and are now heading toward my large horse ranch. I was wearing my Anne Oakley costume (sort of, without the gun and the medals) with some rope and a whip for Dan. My definition for seppuku is more...embarrassment than honorific. That's why we call it here pran-seppuku.

The ranch is, of course, bigger when you step your foot in it. I forgot how big it is, but I know it could accommodate all of my 50 horses, and they could make laps in it as I let them at least two times a month. I let my butlers and maids ride them when, for example, they want to bring something to me from the house to the 'observatory' or if they just want to wander around and about the grounds for some fresh air. I always teach each maid/butler to ride a horse. It's mandatory.

The Horse House, where the horses are usually tended, looks like a barn, but more accommodated to horses. Inside are stalls as big as the rooms the Cahills are staying in, and at least two to three of my butlers/maids can fit in each to take care of each horse. Did I mention that every horse has its own customized saddle? It's always on the horse, just in case someone really wants to ride on the horse and gallop on the double. It isn't that heavy either, since I took careful consideration that it shouldn't burden both the horse and the laundry-horses (a maid/butler who washes them at least once a month.

The situation is getting worse by the minute. Dan's just on Trouble (a black horse which I appropriately named because it was so dangerous to ride on before I tamed it myself), whipping the other horses around the track over and over. Ian's just tied, head facing the sky, maybe trying to scream? His expression seems so. The other Cahills are already with us, and Natalie's especially fumed. Some of the butlers and maids have left, but I only have Arthur, Lucas and Dionisia with us. Natalie's butler, Ned and Ted's, and Jonah's maid.

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL! WHEN I GET HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Natalie screamed.

"I'll take care of that for you." I say to her. She wears the triumphant smile and nods her head. "Arthur, Lucas, Dionisia, please get your horses here so that I would bring Dan _my _taste of punishment." They all nod, and whistled. That didn't work, since the horses are stamping their feet altogether that it was impossible for them to hear their call whistle. So, the three rushed over and jumped on whatever horses they could find. They came back as fast as they could run, with Julian, Caroline and Genie. Three light brown horses, Julian being the fastest among them and Genie being the most stomp-footed.

"Good. That would do. Prepare Hans and the other Horse Butlers after this is over." They nod, and exit in an orderly fashion. I faced Amy and Sinead. "Showtime girls. Let's get the troublemaker and calm Ian down."

They climbed onto their horses, very eager to show Dan who's boss around here (although in this mansion, it's me, and Amy is his older brother). Amy chose Caroline, Genie for Sinead and Julian for me. I turned Julian toward them. "Ready?"

"Yeah I am!" Amy said.

"Yeehaw!" Sinead said in a Texas-style tone.

"Let's go!" I said as our horses stomped off towards the 44 others.

On close-up, Dan was at the back, whipping the other horses 'round and 'round the field. The horses are clumped closer together, as if forming a huge bridge. The idea suddenly popped in my head.

"Sinead? Want to climb on the horses like a bridge and free Ian?" I shouted over the mess of the stomping hooves.

"Gladly!" She said, and closed on in the stampeding herd. I ran my horse closer to Amy's.

"Okay, Amy, you try to calm the horses down." I say to her.

"Okay." She gallops off and whistles notes unrecognizable from my distance. I slowed down, trying to get a range of Dan.

When I hear the faintest of shouts coming from his adventure-filled, adrenaline-gushing mouth, I took my whip and threw it backwards. I pulled it forward, felt a taut grip and smiled. "I, Marienne, commit pran-seppuku on Daniel Arthur Cahill, a horse offender of the second degree!" I then pulled my whip forward with most of my force, and I hear Dan scream "HEY!" before looking back.

He was sledding behind, with his right hand taut on my whip, and his eyes...pleading? "Come on, give me a break! Ian was showing off his horse know-how! I had to do it!"

_And I have to do this!_ I thought as I slowed down and Dan skidded to my horse's side, spitting grass and dirt. I laughed. Then Julian 'said' something to him, something along the lines of "How dare you made my entire family tire out like that! We already had enough yesterday!". Don't ask. You know what happened.

Amy, Sinead and Ian galloped on over beside my horse and almost fell off their horses laughing at Dan's condition. He was showered on, and had a full meal of my field. I chuckled, and stepped off my horse to help him up. "And that, my dear Cahills, is pran-seppuku. My version, where the offender gets embarrassed in front of everyone, by me of course. I do a slightly restrained version to my butlers and maids, since they _are_ working for me."

Amy was still chuckling. Ian was slapping Lily because of how funny it was, which seems to be laughing at Dan's state. Sinead was laughing, her head on the neck of Genie, while Genie was stomping her front right hoof as if to say, "Serves you right" to Dan in Horse tap. Very appropriate for his situation.

We then head on over to the house, I give them a guided tour of how the horses are treated, and leave for lunch. The other Cahills are already back inside the mansion, eating both local and international food. We go through the living room, a montage of the best Philippine living room furniture ever been in a Philippine mansion living room and also the best home entertainment system. Then, my Katherine Laboratory, a dedicated laboratory with Ekats and Lucians experts in gadgetry. There's the former assistant of Bae Oh, Victor Wood, my leading scientist under Chemical Destruction (he's certainly certified, he blew up my personal lab as his job interview, which is to create a new destructive element) and me, as the leading scientist under Charming Weaponry. He doesn't have even a single secret left, since he did agree to it, so I know what he knows, and he knows what I know (except my crush on -ahem- and my exposes on the Cahill's daily lives, even his own). And the hallway of Philippine art, full of pictures displaying festivals and Philippine versions of Mona Lisas. Finally, we arrive the dining room. It took fifteen minutes, it would have taken less time if Amy didn't really ask who created each masterpiece in my mini-picture hallway. Ian and Sinead didn't mind, besides they wanted to visit by the lab, and I _was_ threatening Ian _not to steal any of my priceless art_. That, and I blackmailed him for the fact he stole a few Picasso's at the Janus stronghold in Venice and sold them.

After sitting down, Keith automatically pours me my usual glass of branded soymilk. Amy sits next to my right, and Ian to my left. Sinead sits next to Dan, who was already refreshed and is gouging himself to what he says is as good as _plov _and _non_, but that is _piyaya_, a Philippine flat bread with a jam in the center. I then get a soup bowl of _sinigang_, two _piyayas, _and a butterscotch pastry.

"Are you really _that_ hungry Marienne?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, apparently wrangling a Madrigal troublemaker takes all my energy down the drain." I say to her as I drank some of the soup.

Ian almost choked with his. "Wait, so you've _wrangled_ other Cahill troublemakers?"

"Yes, and Lan's my friend-in-prank. She also designs half of my wardrobe, since I am the model of her own personal clothing line, which is being raved in Asia."

"Lan's doing her own line? Yo, that's awesome!" Jonah says over.

"Yeah she is. She's my personal stylist when it comes to working undercover. I mean, who could make a better disguise than a Janus? But I use wigs for my hair, I will never dye my hair in a color! Ever!" I say.

The Cahills laugh. At that point, my phone rang. My ring phone, like the one Artemis Fowl has. "Yes?"

"Construction is a quarter of a way through. May have to consult for room styles please." one of my robot drones say from all the way in Boston, who are working on the destroyed mansion.

"Okay, I'll send them over shortly. Bye. And don't forget the oil!" I ended the phone after hearing my robot's chuckle. Then I was stared at...again. "What?"

"Were you talking at your pretend phone, _Lucian_?" Dan asks.

"Were you taught not to snoop at other's business, _Cahill_? And that was _no_ pretend phone." I snapped at him.

"Yeah Dan. Grow up for once. And are you supposed to be in horse poop right now?" Sinead adds. Oohs echoed the lunch table. Dan stares daggers at her and goes back to Food Talk with Hamilton and Jonah. Nellie, Fiske and Phoenix aren't here, since Nellie needed _serious_ medical attention because of her bullet wound and Phoenix wanted to be back with his family. Uncle Alistair was helping the Ned and Ted find a cure for their physical disabilities, so they aren't here either. That leaves the Holts, Kabras, Amy, Sinead, Dan and Jonah.

"This is the best food ever!" Hamilton mused.

"Yo, I agree with Ham over here!" Jonah agreed. "Hey Marie, who could I say 'compliments to the chef to'?"

"Keith, and the rest of his brothers. They once were waiters and chefs in a five-star hotel/resort that's why they're good at it." I replied to Jonah.

"How did they got fired in the first place, if they're doing a super awesome job?" Ian asked after finishing his plate?

"They felt that the boss was too harsh, and that they weren't praised enough for their work. He even turned down Carlos, Keith's older brother, famous _sinigang_recipe! The nerve of some people." I say to them, with all of them almost done emptying their plates, and the butlers were getting our finished plates and serving dessert. "I was looking for chefs to feed all the maids, and me, and they came to the doorstep. And that's how they got here."

"Not that I would sound too curious, but what is Carlos' famous _sinigang _recipe?" Amy asks.

"The one we just ate."

"Could I borrow him back at the Mansion?" Ian asks.

"No, besides, they would all have to come with you, and I can't allow that. Even the maids and butlers would miss them, even me. And I would be _unprotected_ by then. Keith's my best partner when it comes to undercover missions."

Ian just nods and got into his dessert. The dessert was a plate filled with various cakes and pastries made from local fruits. I even asked for seconds for the ube cake, it was divine!

When we had our fill, I thanked Keith and told him to extend our thanks for the wonderful lunch. He smiles, and goes with the rest of the butlers and maids.

"Okay, so could you guys follow me to my room?"

We all stood up, and gone up to my still-velvet room. Jonah was at my mini-library with Amy, Hamilton and Dan were having a pretend sword fight with my bamboo swords, Sinead, Ian and Natalie were on the bed chatting and Madison and Reagan were chasing all over my room. I call their attention again.

"I called you guys again to-"

"Tell when we're going to start skydiving yet?" Dan mused.

"No! And it's going to be tomorrow, remember? The plane's being fixed." I snapped at him. "As I was saying, I called you guys here to discuss the matter of some room designs for the CC."

"You're designing _our_ rooms?" Madison asked.

"Well, yes, and I had a little help with Devin Cooper since he's good with home design."

"How many Cahills do you know?" Natalie asks me, curiously.

"More than the number of my horses." I told her. She looked at me, as if saying, _How could you be more social than I am?_

"So, I'll just show you my suggested room designs for each of you, Fiske's, Nellie's, Saladin's-"

"You're going to create a special room for Saladin?" Amy said, looking surprised.

"Yes. Well, I'm not allowing to read Saladin just sleeping in your laundry room, right?"

"Good point. Go on."

"Then the 'Control Room'. Wait...I'll just open this first." I say as I turned on my window computer.

"How advanced is she?" Ian whispers.

"Very. She has an automatic changing room over there, and she personally showed me." Sinead says.

"_What?_ How come she hasn't shown me that yet?" Natalie complains.

"I will." I say to her. "Now, here are the designs."

They were scanned drawings of the rooms I wanted in the mansion. Amy's was a room with a similar bed, with shelves everywhere, a bathroom and closet. Dan was Japanese-inspired, filled with sliding doors and everything. But the only _Dan_ thing in the room is the many posters and other ninja paraphernalia hanging from every wall, and the entertainment center.

"Yes! My room's cooler!" Dan muses.

As all of our eyes rolled to Dan, I continued showing the suggested pictures. Sinead's was modern-looking in yellow and orange, with a door leading to her own private laboratory. And it has two extra beds, just in case she wants to bring her brothers in the CC and stay there. Hamilton's was in full blue, and looks like a cross between a spa and a gym. His also has two more beds, which could transform into a mini-wrestling arena if placed together.

"No way your room is better from ours Cahill!" Madison proudly admits. Then it turns into a full-on argument between the two. Worse, Reagan joined in. Good thing I had one of the mini-wrestling arena prototypes in my room, since it engulfed them and we could continue in peace.

Lastly comes Ian and Natalie's. Made from all Philippine furniture. It's divided into two sides, one for each sibling. Ian's more business-like, imagine Artemis Fowl's private study combined with a modern bedroom. That's what it looks like. Natalie's room is like a cross between a royal bedroom and a fashion show. She has one of my Clothes Changers, and even her own walkway.

"What are those mirrors for?" Natalie asks.

"That's my Instant Clothes Changer. When you step on it, it automatically searches for a random outfit in your closet that suits you perfectly well and changes you in the blink of an eye. Very handy if you really want to change _really_ fast. That's an identical to the one over there." I say to her as I point to my very own. "But I still placed a closet in there, just in case you want to take your time."

"Oh...so that's what it's for. Never mind me being oblivious."

"And those are the suggested rooms for the house. I already asked Fiske about the other rooms needed. Bathroom, game room-"

"Yeah!" Dan shouts again, and high-fives Hamilton.

"...command center, laboratory..."

Sinead smiles at this one.

"...library and training room. Any more questions and suggestions on the design?"

The Cahills shake heads.

"Good. Well, you may explore the estate again...except for Dan."

"WHAT?" Dan exclaims. "But I haven't tried your gaming room here yet, or the ninja room..."

"Like you're going to get away from the horse incident earlier? I don't think so. And I don't have a ninja room." I say.

"Then what was the door with the Japanese characters in it?" Jonah asks.

"I can translate. It's the-" Natalie starts but Keith covers his mouth immediately.

"It's only reserved for Lucian agents. Sorry for _another_ secret room in my house. I just had to.

Dan, Hamilton and Jonah exchanged looks. "But...I can show you my hidden room in _this_ very room itself."

Sinead looks at me as if I shared an Ekat secret. "What is it with you and hidden rooms?"

I shrug. "Maybe it's a Lucian thing...and I don't want my own mansion to be a very _ordinary _one, I want _Cahill_ ordinary."

"Makes sense."

"Now, if you guys want to see the hidden room, we need to go outside my room first. I can't just unlock it with one of my rings."

The Cahills go out my room immediately. I close my door, then pull out one of my Key Fingernails.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

"It's a Key Fingernail. It can be used to unlock only one sole door or room in the house. What I need to do is..."

I then write three Japanese characters on the door. First...

"Possibility," Ian translates. Then...

"Creativity," And finally...

"Unique." The door disappears, and reveals a very dark room. "This is my Imagine Room. Let's step inside, shall we?"

The Cahills step inside. "Wait, is the room lighted or something?" Amy asks.

"Nope."

"Then, why can I see you and everyone else?"

"It's because this system automatically locates a living being, and makes it appear visible, no matter how far you go into this room."

"And how _big_ is this room?" Dan asks.

"As big as mine."

"But why does it feel big?" Natalie asks.

"It's because the room's painted black. And the special thing about this room is that..." I wear my bangle, patterned to look like snake skin with a blend of black and red. I twist it to the right and it glows. Then I imagine the Hunger Games control room. "...whatever I think, as long as this bangle is activated, it will materialize in this room. And then when it's switched off, it becomes totally real."

The Cahills stare in awe. "Here, I'll try it out." I come down the stairs, sit at one of the chairs, and assemble a 3D-view of the Mad King's Castle.

"That _is_ real, right?" Jonah asks.

"As of this moment, yes."

"No way..."

The others are still speechless. Ian comes down the stairs and takes a seat next to me. "So, I just program it to give a 3D view of any place?"

"Yup. Basically, as long as no one twists this into the right...this room won't disappear."

"So I could..."

"You could look for your mother? Very possible. Here, I'll do it." I type out a few coordinates, and there she is, in...

"Argentina?"

I nod at him. "Yup. However, according to my system, she's not really helping out any person in Aids Works Wonders."

The rest of the Cahills come down the stairs. "Okay, so what is she doing?" Reagan asks.

"Well, she seems to be having a phone call with someone."

"Could we listen to it?" Natalie asks.

"Sure. But I'm risking the Gideon for this one." I type a few more codes, and an audio comes up.

"...I understand what I have to do sir. Locate the Cahills and bring them down immediately." Isabel says.

"Good. Now, do you know where they are?" a computer-edited voice says.

"No sir. But I'm working on it...with Deafter right here." I tensed. _Deafter...uh oh...she has..._

"Ned!" Sinead shouts. We calmed her down and went back into the conversation.

"Does he know how to locate the Cahills?"

"Nope. He's a complete waste of time. If I kidnapped him for my reasons, I would have just killed him right here." her voice beckons. Sinead tries to get to the table, but Hamilton and Amy pin her down to calm her rage.

"Not yet. One of the Cahills may experience...weakness and if they fall into it, we might be able to find them immediately. But then...I'll send them a little threat."

The call ends and I terminate the eavesdropping. Then the DeOssie phone rings.

The text reads:

_"Good afternoon Cahills. You may have eluded some of our best agents, but the Vesper Six still live...and our agents not on the boat. I applaud you Marienne, for trying your best to terminate us. Either you show up alone and weaponless on Isabel Kabra's doorstep in five days, or the deaf Starling goes down._

_V1 and Isabel."_

* * *

><p>(the change begins now, as to say in this fanfic, in the next lines)<p>

* * *

><p>Determined to get it on with | Marienne's POV<p>

The Cahills appear shocked. Keith was already clenching his fists, a sign that's he's really trying to control his anger.

Then someone asks the million-dollar question. "What are you going to do Marienne?"

I thought of this for a few moments, and then I said. "I have to go there, as agreed."

"But where exactly is 'Isabel's doorstep'?" Hamilton asks.

"Don't know actually. They should have a medal for being 'Blunt and Clueless'." Keith was the only one who snickered. Bad joke, probably.

The Vesper phone chimed again. Dan read it aloud, as he did the first one.

_Dear Cahills (or should I say Marienne),_

_Isn't it lovely to come back home? You can figure it out already, right?_

_V2_

"Oh no you guys..." I said, my voice a bit out of my usual spaz.

"What is it?" Amy said. "You already figured it out?"

I walked toward the door, Keith following close behind. "We have to go to London."

* * *

><p><em>The cliffhanger's back guys! Dani should be preparing the next part anytime soon, so, yeah...<em>

_fieryjunior35_


	10. Skydiving: First Turn

**Chapter 10: Skydiving **_by Dani (aka amianfan102)_

__**Missed Dani's part in this story? Here's her part now!**

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

"Okay, so the first group can board the airplane, and get your packs on. I'll be in momentarily," FJ told us, pointing to the small silver and red plane.

Everyone shared a look, sort of uncertain about whether or not we should go, but got on the plane without fuss.

The first group was me, Ian, Sinead, Dan, Ted, Fiske, and Natalie.

"Wow," Dan commented as we boarded. Despite the banged up exterior, the inside was quite posh with black seats that were made of some fuzzy material, and a television and mini-fridge in the front.

I grinned at Ian who looked shock, and grabbed one of the army green backpacks that were sitting on the floor.

"Catch," I said, tossing it to him.

He caught it and threw another one at Natalie, who flinched and said, "Ian! That hurt!" as she picked it up from the floor where it had fallen.

Dan laughed and received a whack on the back from Sinead.

As soon as everyone had gotten their back packs on, we sat down, and FJ came in.

"So, does everyone remember what I explained about emergency parachuting?" she asked, strapping on her own back pack.

We all nodded, looking around nervously at each other.

"Great! Charles, start the plane!" FJ shouted into the pilot's area.

She shut the door and sat down. "Okay, guys. When we go out, I want experienced divers first. No ifs and or buts. Got it?"

Ian rolled his eyes and said, "You don't have to treat us like infants. We know what to do."

FJ trained her sharp eyes on his and said, "Well, Mr. _Kabra. _I just need to be certain. Would you rather risk someone getting hurt?"

Ian shook his head and avoided her gaze.

"That's what I thought." FJ shot me a wink and then turned around in her chair, watching the trees go by.

We slowly rose into the air, and despite the normally loud group, everyone was quiet.

"Soooo," I said, trying to make conversation.

Sinead grinned at my attempt to break the awkward, but fortunately, FJ stood up and said, "Okay, who wants to go first?"

Fiske stood up, adjusted his shoulder straps, and smiled. "I will."

FJ smiled and made the door open with the press of a button.

Fiske gave us a smile and said, "See you on the ground!" and then he jumped.

I watched as one by one, Dan, and then Sinead, and then Ted got up to go.

Dan and Sinead went at the same time, racing each other to the ground.

"Ted, are you okay to go?" I asked, astounded.

He nodded and grimaced. "I'm blind, but I can count."

FJ nodded and put a hand on his arm. "Count to two hundred and then pull the parachute out."

Ted nodded, took a deep breath, and then jumped.

"Your turn," FJ told both Ian and me, and then said, "So who will go first?"

Ian stepped up and said, "I'll go."

Then, with a glance at Natalie and me, jumped out of the plane.

I watched as he fell, and then smiled at Natalie. "Our turn!"

Natalie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you jump with me, Amy?"

I nodded and grabbed her hand. "One the count of three."

"One," I said, breathing in.

"Two," Natalie said, closing her eyes.

"Three!" we both yelled, and then jumped out of the plane.

"Ahh!"

Ted's POV

"One hundred and twenty, one hundred and twenty one," I counted silently.

The blackness of my vision was penetrated by a light gray. My light sensitive eyes burned from the sun, but it wasn't a bad feeling. After being stuck in a hole for the longest time, any sign or scent of light and the outdoors was a welcome.

All that I heard was the wind rushing by, and my own counting in my head. It was calm and peaceful up here, and for a moment, for a crazy moment, I felt like I was flying.

Subconsciously, I spread my arms out and free fell in a sky diving star. Then, as I reached two hundred, I pulled the string out from my back pack.

There was a rush of air as the cloth expanded, and I was forced upwards. I fell to the ground, smiling in delight.

I sensed the ground rushing up at me, and I heard everyone cheering.

"Ooph!" I said, bracing my legs as I hit the ground.

I tumbled over in a somersault and laughed along with everyone else.

"It's quite an amazing feeling, isn't Ted?" I recognized Fiske's voice and grinned.

"I think I have a new favorite hobby!" I exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, and I heard the last of the group come down.

"That was," Natalie started.

I braced myself for some stuck up comment.

"That was the most fun thing I've done in a long time!" she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in a day! Go us!<strong>

**Still passionate,**

**fieryjunior35**


	11. A Big Announcement : From FJ1

**ATTENTION:**

**To all my attentive people of my fanfics, yes, this is a message from yours truly, Agent Minerva, still Lucian and a Madrigal-in-training.**

**.-..**

**I cannot be able to focus on my fanfiction part of my life until I pass my first quarter of classes and my CATs (that's College Admission Tests to you people).**

**However, I shall not let you down on the MAJOR update that I might do a few weeks after Shatterproof comes out. XD**

**...-**

**Just wait people! And stay Cahill and anti-Vesper!**

**.**

**Yours truly, Agent Minerva aka FieryJunior1**


End file.
